1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a device and a method for trimming a laminated glass, and more particularly to a device and a method for cutting a superfluous edge portion (or dag) of an interlayer of the laminated glass.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A laminated glass used particularly in the field of automobile and building is produced by putting a sheet of transparent resinoid, viz., interlayer, between two sheets of plate glass, cutting a superfluous edge portion of the interlayer, and molding the whole together under heat and pressure in an autoclave.
Devices for cutting the superfluous edge portion of the interlayer are shown in Japanese Patent First Provisional Publications Nos. 59-3052 and 60-34298, which are of a type using an endless band blade (or saw). However, in the devices of this type, it is difficult to neatly cut the superfluous edge portion of the interlayer. This is because during operation of the devices, the superfluous edge portion is forced to stretch markedly in the direction in which the band blade runs. Furthermore, during operation, a considerable amount of chips is produced, which attaches to the glass pane and makes the same dirty.
While, Japanese Patent First Provisional Publication No. 60-99600 discloses a so-called "ultrasonic cutter" used for cutting flexible plastic sheets which are overlapped. In the cutter of this publication, the cutting motion of the cutter blade is produced by ultrasonic vibration. However in this publication, there is no teaching of application of such ultrasonic cutter to the field wherein cutting of a superfluous edge portion of the interlayer of laminated glass is required.